To perform a computer-assisted joint analysis, volume image data sets (for example, CT, MR or x-ray volume image data sets) of the joint environment may be produced using a medical imaging method. The actual, three-dimensional contour and shape of joint elements (for example, bones) can be determined using computer-assisted image processing. If image data sets of the joint region are captured, then so-called segmenting may be used. If artificial joint elements are to be incorporated, corresponding three-dimensional imaging data also can be provided as known or predetermined joint element model data. For example, a computer-assisted-design (“CAD”) model of an implant can be provided.
Interference detection analyses may be performed using the three-dimensional joint data obtained as noted above. Such analyses may be computationally elaborate and it may be difficult to visualize the result in an easily comprehensible form. In conventional joint analyses, the results are provided in three-dimensional form after the data sets have been processed. It may be difficult, however, to show where bone interferences will occur in particular joint positions. For treatments to correct the bone surfaces, specific features from the obtained three-dimensional image data can be used, however, this use may lead to imprecise surgery or incision planning. The interaction with the three-dimensional data in a computer-assisted joint analysis also may make the corresponding algorithms used relatively slow, unstable, and problematic with respect to the soft tissue structures in the joint region.